Sarasvati
, also known by the codename , is a Second Generation Faith Organization Object, piloted by Putana Highball.Heavy Object: Judgement -195℃ Chapter 1 Part 4 Etymology is the Hindu goddess of knowledge, music, arts, wisdom and learning. She's also related to healing and water. Design The Sarasvati has the common spherical main body of Objects. It has an air cushion propulsion device attached to its bottom and a low-stability plasma main cannon on the right side of its body. However, it also has a giant bedrock road roller on the front and a cultivator on the back that looks like a street cleaner’s brush placed on its side and with metal blades attached. The equipment is attached by arms that can move up and down.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 9 The cockpit of the Sarasvati doesn't include a normal seat. Instead, belts made of synthetic fibers stretch from various parts of the cockpit. Each of the countless belts attaches to Putana's special suit, is drawn taut, and distributes her weight so she hovers in midair as if sitting in an invisible seat.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 6 Technology The Sarasvati is a second generation Object that uses an air cushion engine and a low-stability plasma main cannon. It combines the firepower and combat ability of an Object with large-scale agricultural cultivation technology mainly meant for use in deserts. This technology is a part of the Re Terra project meant to alter the entire planet’s environment. It ignores endemic species and covers it all in its own plantation. While the Faith Organization claims to be doing it to combat food shortages, Millia Newburg pointed out it could expand the production of potatoes and corn, turn it into biofuels and shake up the price of oil.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 4 Its equipment includes a bedrock road roller and cultivator attached to the body by arms that can move up and down, letting it switch between combat and cultivation mode. The Sarasvati's cockpit has been customized to take advantage of Putana's scopophobia. More than ten endoscope-like tubes wriggle around her and emit infrared lasers from the end of the fiber optics into her body. The movements on her skin’s surface allows them to accurately read the flow of her blood, the tension of her muscles, the movement of her organs, and other information. This system directly connects her to the Object’s controls. When she's fully connected to the Sarasvati, there's no distinction between its sensors and her nerves, and she becomes able to perceive and track gazes fixated on the Sarasvati just like she can do with her own human body. Specifications *Class: Large-scale Agricultural Land Development Weapon for the Re Terra project *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 140m (With standard float deployment) *Armor Material: 5cm x 200 layers (Including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 520km/h *Main Armament: Low-stability plasma cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, railguns, vibratory road roller for rock destruction, cultivator, various other types of agricultural machinery, etc *Main Color: Gray Chronology Judgement -195℃ The Sarasvati was undergoing maintenance at a large facility for Object construction and maintenance in Lost Angels when it was stolen by Quenser, Heivia and members of the intelligence division of the Legitimacy Kingdom following a plan thought up by Quenser.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 After that, it began to be dismantled in the sea close to the city by the Legitimacy Kingdom on advice from its Elite, Putana, who had been rescued from execution by Millia Newburg.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 2 Later during the attack of the Kali on the Legitimacy Kingdom's fleet, Putana would once again board the Sarasvati to support Baby Magnum and gain time for Quenser and the others to find a weakness in the Kali's defense system.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 15 The Sarasvati was eventually sunk by the Kali,Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 19 but this allowed it to stop the Nataraja from escaping after the Kali was destroyed and shoot a laser beam at the surface as a signal for the Legitimacy Kingdom's forces.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 3 Part 20 With the Sarasvati on the bottom of the ocean along the Nataraja, the Legitimacy Kingdom began preparations to send underwater drones to continue analyzing its technology and underwater arc cutting to retrieve its components. All the while an international trial was conducted between Faith Organization and them over who owned the Sarasvati, with the Information Alliance and the Capitalist Corporations trying to interfere.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Epilogue References Category:Objects